


Darling

by hadfoot



Series: Darling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fights, Honeymoon, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, all of the fluffy marriage shit you could ask for, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadfoot/pseuds/hadfoot
Summary: I can't be the only one who has imagined sharing a life with Remus Lupin. So, here's a collection of oneshots based off of just that.





	1. The Proposal

Sundays were made for staying in your pajamas and wasting the day away by laying around, doing absolutely nothing. You couldn’t think of a better way to spend such a rainy, dark day. Snuggled up in your favorite sweatshirt with the coziest socks you could find, which somehow actually belonged to Remus, you were perfectly content. 

Except, you were missing the vital piece that would make this day picture perfect. Your boyfriend.

Remus had rushed out of the apartment at around nine, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek before bolting out the door without a word of where he was going. You were a little disappointed, as Sundays had always been a day for just you and him. Nevertheless, you let him go without a fight. He was allowed to do his own thing, after all, even if you wanted all of his attention. 

Getting bored with the show you had been watching for the last few hours, you got up from your seat on the couch and started to roam around the small studio apartment. 

It was only two rooms - the main living area and then the bathroom. Three if you counted the overcrowded closet. The bed you and Remus shared was pushed into the back corner, separated from the rest of the room with an old tapestry you had found in a trunk in your old common room. You often joked that it was a cave. The couch, along with a small TV and shelves containing miscellaneous objects, was closest to the window which gave view of the street below. The kitchen was small, with hardly enough room for a single person to cook a meal comfortably. 

It wasn’t anything special, really, but it was home. A home you had created with the person you loved the most. What else could you possibly ask for?

You stood at the window for a moment, watching the rain roll down the glass like tears down wet cheeks. Everything looked beautiful when it rained, you thought. Maybe it was just the calming affect the weather gave you, but you would argue with anyone who said otherwise.

Just as you were about to turn away and go back to your show, a flash of movement caught your eye. There was a person running down the sidewalk, and you instantly recognized the gray beanie and worn out flannel. A smile flew onto your face, a small chuckle falling from your lips. You shook your head as you watched him jog up the steps to the building, disappearing inside a moment later. 

You reached for your wand laying on the shelf, and with a flick of your wrist, soft music began to fill the apartment. Only seconds later, you heard a key in the lock, and footsteps make their way into the apartment as your boyfriend had finally returned. However, you kept your back to him, letting you gaze linger on the storm outside. 

You could hear him shed his coat, shaking the water from it briefly before throwing it over the hook on the wall. He padded over to where you were still stood, swaying slightly to gentle song, and wrapped his arms securely around your waist. He bent down, burying his head into your neck as he began moving with you. You chuckled as his slight stubble tickled you.

“Hello, darling,” he mumbled against your skin, punctuating his greeting with a soft kiss.

“Hello, m’love,” you said in return, twisting in his arms in order to give him a proper kiss. “Enjoy your afternoon out?”

Remus looked almost sheepish for a moment before he nodded. “I was visiting with the boys. Lily let James out of the house for once.”

You rolled your eyes in response, earning yourself a small chuckle. 

You broke your embrace with the man in front of you, dragging your hands along his arms as you dropped them, but something was missing. You raised an eyebrow, grabbing hold of his wrist to inspect it. “Honey, where’s your watch? I know you had it on this morning, you never leave the house without it.”

“I dropped it off to get the battery replaced,” he spoke quickly, a small blush growing across his pale cheeks. 

You looked at him skeptically for a moment before letting go of his arms, enabling him to dry off and change into some comfier clothes for the rest of the night in. Upon glancing at the clock, you saw it was nearly time for dinner. How had it gotten so late?

You moved into the kitchen area, pulling out one of the two pots you owned and upon looking at the contents of your fridge and cabinets, opted to make a chicken fried rice. 

You were rarely able to treat Remus to an extravagant dinner. Most nights, it was some sort of rice or pasta and a vegetable, but neither of you complained. At least you were both fed, and not going to bed hungry. 

Remus emerged from behind the tapestry, pulling his sweater on the rest of the way. You smiled at the sight of him. You always loved the way he looked in sweats.

“Can I help?” he asked while approaching the counter that also acted as your only eating space. He pulled out one of the bar stools, taking a seat as he watched you work.

“I don’t know,” you chuckled upon seeing him lounge back, “did you actually want to?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Probably for the best. You’d totally ruin it and we’d be eating a jar of pickles instead.”

The food didn’t take long, and it took even less time to eat. You didn’t tell Remus that you let him have all of the chicken; he would’ve argued and insisted on giving you half. 

It was pitch black outside now, and the music you had been listening to played on while you and Remus had been spread out on the floor, reliving stories of your days at Hogwarts.

“-and then the time that you and James raced around the castle, and you knocked him off of his broom and into the lake.”

“Or that time you and Sirius charmed all of the statues to follow Filch around one night.”

Both of your heads were thrown back in laughter, your sides aching in the best way possible. You didn’t have a care in the world as you lay there beside one another. 

Remus rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his arm as he smiled at you - looking into your eyes as if they held entire galaxies just waiting to be explored.

“Dance with me,” he whispered, not giving you a chance to answer before he stood, pulling you along with him. 

You let out a small chuckle as you wrapped your arms around his neck while his moved to your waist just as a new song began to play; Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley. 

Never breaking eye contact with Remus, you softly sang along. Tears sprang to your eyes at all of the love displayed in his own. You had never felt so deeply for another person before, and you were sure you would never feel this way for anyone else. You couldn’t picture a life without him in it. 

Remus leaned forward, pressing his forehead to yours as you both swayed to the gentle music. 

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before speaking a muffled phrase. You furrowed your eyebrows, sure you hadn’t heard him right. “Remus wha-”

“I said marry me,” he whispered once more, opening his brilliant green eyes to meet your own. 

He removed one of his hands from around your waist, pulling a small object out of his pocket. You gasped at the sight. There was no box, but in his hand stood a small silver band with single round cut diamond. Your hand flew to your mouth as the earlier tears returned. 

“I had this whole big, romantic plan but…I-I just couldn’t wait. I know it’s not much, but-”

“It’s perfect,” you interrupted, tearing your gaze away from the ring to look back up at the man before you, “absolutely perfect.” 

He smiled down at you, placing a tender kiss to the end of your nose. “So it’s a yes, then…?”

“Of course it’s a yes.”

And with that, Remus lifted you into his arms and began pressing sloppy kisses to any piece of visible skin he could reach. You giggled, keeping your arms hooked securely around his neck as he twirled you around. 

Now, you didn’t have to picture a life without him in it.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's parents are muggles. How will the respond when learning that they're daughter is engaged to a werewolf?

Looking into the mirror, you took deep breath after deep breath, combing through your hair as you did so.You couldn’t remember the last time your stomach had been in such severe knots. 

You had been engaged to Remus for just over two weeks now, and you hadn’t told anyone apart from the Potter’s and Sirius. You hadn’t even planned on telling them so soon, wanting to keep your engagement private for just a little while. You had simply forgotten to take your ring off, and it hadn’t taken Sirius long to notice the small silver band as you all met on the night of the full moon the previous week. 

Now that they knew, though, Remus felt like it was time to tell your families. More specifically, yours. 

Your mother and father loved Remus as if he had been apart of the family for years already. You knew they would be ecstatic upon hearing of your engagement, but you were still so nervous.

Both of your parents being muggles, they didn’t know much about the magical world and all that went down within your community. You tried your best to only tell them the good while working hard to conceal the bad, or things that you found there was no reason for them to know. 

Remus’s Lycanthropy, for one, was something that they didn’t need to know of. Yet, he was unwavering in the fact that he wanted to tell them his secret tonight. You had told him repeatedly that there was no reason to do so, but he felt like it was important for them to be aware of his condition and all that came with it. He was still so scared that one day, something would happen to you and it would be all his fault. The thought was always lingering in the back of his mind, no matter all of the precautions he went through on a full moon to insure your safety. 

The man in question noticed your repetitive ruffling of your hair, and stood from where he was sat on the end of your bed. Walking up behind you, he placed his hands on your waist before pulling you back into his body. He rest his chin on your shoulder while meeting your eyes in the mirror, a small smile gracing his pink lips. 

“Darling, you alright?” he asked you gently, placing a small kiss to the exposed skin where your neck and collarbone met. 

You nodded, but it wasn’t enough to convince him. He could feel the nerves radiating off your body. You felt guilty. If anyone had any right to feel nervous, it should be him.

“I know you’re lying to me,” he muttered.

Remus lifted his head before moving his hands to your arms, twisting you around to face him. His eyebrow was furrowed with concern, and you could only see love and worry in his dazzling green eyes. You sighed.

“Finding out about magic was such a shock for the both of them, I just get nervous talking about our kind…father is going to have a heart attack one of these days. You should’ve seen his face the first time I rode a broom in front of him.”

“They’re your parents Y/N. I want them to know about what I am. I don’t want to keep anything from them if I’m going to marry you.”

“I know, Rem. I know.”

You understood, of course you did. You hated keeping secrets from people, especially your own parents. But again, would it really hurt for them to remain oblivious to the existence of werewolves?

Remus frowned, “You’re not ashamed of me, are you?”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, your jaw falling slack at his question. “Why on Earth would you ever think that?”

He could only shrug his shoulders, and you instantly felt your heart ache as his gaze fell to the ground. Placing a single finger underneath his chin, you forced his eyes to meet your own once more. 

“Remus, you know I could never be ashamed of you. You’re the most brilliant, most caring man I know. I love you, and I cannot wait to marry you.”

Your fiancé grinned, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as your words soothed him. No matter how many times you told him you loved him, he would never get tired of hearing you say it. Even after being together for so long, it still brought butterflies to his stomach.

You returned his smile, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to his tempting lips. “Now, let’s go talk to mum and dad.”

You decided to drive to your parents house rather than use a faster and more efficient form of travel. They were already in for enough surprises for the day. It was only a few hours from your home with Remus, and the drive wasn’t bad by any means. In fact, you always found it rather peaceful and beautiful. 

Remus slept most of the way, still slightly worn out from his transformation five days prior. It had been a rather rough one, although he tried not to let you see how hard it had been on him both physically and mentally. 

But oh, you knew. He refused to let you anywhere near him on those nights, but James always gave you a comprehensive explanation of all that took place in the hours you were apart, although Remus wasn’t aware of your secret conversations. It was a good kind of system, really - you knew of everything that occurred during his transformation, and he was never forced to talk about them unless he had something that was really weighing on his mind.

Glancing over at your sleeping lover whenever you had the chance, you had forgotten the anxieties that had plagued you earlier in the day. But now, as you were both climbing up the front steps of your childhood home, they returned. You looked to Remus, silently asking if he was ready. He gave a nod, and with that, you knocked on the black wooden door, the ring in your pocket feeling heavier than ever.

Your mother answered only moments later, pulling both of you into a warm hug at the same time. You wrapped one arm around her and the other around Remus as you let out a small laugh at her rambling on about how she had missed you, and how great you two looked. 

“Hi mum,” you chuckled, pulling back to offer her a warm smile. Your arm stayed around Remus, and his around you. Your father stepped into the foyer just then, placing a kiss to your cheek and shaking Remus’ hand as you greeted one another.

“I hope you two are hungry,” your mother chimed, turning on her heel to practically skip into the next room while tugging your father along, “I just took the salmon out of the oven.”

“Starving,” Remus called back, guiding you both through the house to where she had disappeared into the kitchen. 

You loved that he was so comfortable with your parents, in their own home nonetheless. You remembered the first time you brought him home, during a short break towards the end of your fifth year. He had been so nervous at first. For the entire long weekend, he was practically a stuttering mess. But on the last night before you were to return to Hogwarts, your father had given you his approval, and Remus instantly felt more at home. Your parents views on him mattered a great deal to Remus.

Breaking away from your fiancé, you walked across the kitchen to help your mother grab drinks for everyone while the two men chatted away. About what, you weren’t paying attention to. 

Within five minutes, the four of you were seated around the dining room table. The conversation was flowing with questions as you all ate away. Your parents asked about your every day lives, to which you avoided the topic of the ever brewing war and your work with the Order. You asked them about work, and anything else that came to mind.

Halfway through your meal, Remus placed his hand on your knee, gently squeezing to gain your attention. You glanced over at him, and with the stern look in his eyes, you knew what he was trying to tell you.

You cleared your throat, sitting up a little bit straighter as your mother and father looked to you. “It’s actually really convenient that you called this dinner, mum. Remus and I have something we’ve been wanting to tell you.”

You could practically read the thoughts that were running through their heads by the looks on their faces. Remus quickly picked up where you left off, however, and you gulped as all of the attention in the room moved to him.

Locking eyes with your father, he took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with yours before speaking. “I do hope you can forgive me for not asking you first, sir, but…I’ve asked Y/N to marry me.”

It was completely silent for a moment before your mother leapt to her foot, rounding the table quickly to pull the both of you into another tight hug. 

“Oh my!” she cried, kissing you on top of your head before doing the same to Remus. You couldn’t help but laugh, even if your eyes had gone a little wide.

“Come on now!” your mother shouted, “Let us see the ring!”

You reached for your pocket, pulling it out to show your parents, but before you could do so, Remus grabbed it. He made a show of placing it on your finger, kissing your knuckle gently. You shook your head at the cheesy gesture, but couldn’t hide the blush that took over your cheeks.

While your mother gushed over the tiny, beautiful diamond, your father was still staring at Remus, completely expressionless. Right when you began to grow anxious, your father broke his silence.

“And I’m sure that you’ll continue to treat my daughter like the princess she is, right? You’ll give her your absolute best, and nothing less?”

Remus nodded with no hesitation, but you could see the worry in his eyes. You knew he felt like he could never give you exactly what you deserved, even if he could give you what he needed. All you needed, after all, was him.

“But,” he swallowed, glancing down to where your hand was still in his, “there is something else that I would like for you to know.”

Thankfully, your mother had returned to her seat so that you didn’t have to tell her to sit down for this. You scooted closer to your lover, never taking your eyes off of his face as he struggled to find the right way to tell them what he needed to.

“I’m…I-I have this thing, you see…”

He was tripping over his words, causing worry to erupt on both of your parents faces. Even when he was first meeting them, he never stuttered. It was extremely out of character.

You couldn’t bear it any longer. “Mum. Dad. Remus is a werewolf.”

Everyone in the room turned to face you, their eyes growing wide. You still never turned from Remus, simply shrugging your shoulders when he gave you a questioning raise of his eyebrow. 

“Excuse me, hold on. He’s a what? Please tell me that’s a codename for something,” your father muttered, causing your mother to gently swat at his arm even through her own shock.

“’Fraid not,” Remus replied, swallowing the lump in his throat before breaking your eye contact and facing your father, “But I promise, I have not, and will never, hurt Y/N. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to your daughter because of me.”

You could tell by the look in your father’s eye that he was still not convinced. 

“He’s actually quite overprotective about it all. He’s not even in the same town as me during his transformations.”

“Overprotective,” Remus mumbled under his breath, letting out a small scoff before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You curled into his warm body as you continued to watch your parent’s expressions. 

Your mother was still in a state of shock while your father seemed to be processing it slowly. His eyebrows were furrowed, and you could see the worry in his eyes. But beyond the worry, there was just a tad bit of anger. 

“And why weren’t we made aware of this sooner? Y/N?”

“To be honest, it’s because it’s not really important, is it? Remus is still Remus. He’s the same man that I love, and the same man you both love as well. He just happens to get a little furry every month,” you could feel Remus roll his eyes as you went one, “It doesn’t change who he is. If anything it’s made him a better person than most. You won’t find anyone more caring and compassionate and loving, I can promise you that.”

Considering your words, your father leaned against the back of his chair. He pointed to his own face, but looked towards Remus. “And these…you weren’t attacked by your uncle’s dog, I’m guessing?”

“Dad-”

“No sir, I um - well, I did them to myself…”

“I see,” was all your father said in response, crossing his arms and glancing back towards you.

Seconds that felt more like minutes passed in silence. Remus stared at the wooden table, gripping your hand as if he let go, you might drift away. You were holding your father’s stare, a certain hardness behind your eyes that you dared him to challenge. 

He knew there was no way anything he could ever say would change your mind, or Remus’ for that matter. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the younger man loved you more than anything even he could comprehend. 

He saw it in the way Remus looked at you, as if you held the entire universe in your eyes. He saw it in the way he touched you, his fingers brushing your skin as if you were the most precious metal in the world. He saw it the first time he met him, when he was just a scrawny teenager and unsure of everything except for the love so deeply in his chest for the girl he would gladly die for if she asked. He even saw it in the way he stood around you. When you moved, Remus would move with you, almost as if he was positioning himself to protect you if there was ever a need to. 

He knew that there was no one in the world he would rather give his daughter away to. 

“While I’m still mildly upset that you didn’t tell us sooner…Remus, I would be beyond happy to have you marry my daughter.”

It was your turn to sit there shocked, although it didn’t last long as Remus pressed a sloppy, excited kiss to your cheek. You couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped you as you stood from your chair to throw your arms around your father. His lips met your temple, and he whispered a quick “I love you, babygirl,” into your ear. 

“I love you too,” you murmured, untangling your arms from around him in order to give your mother a hug.

Your father looked to his left only to find the younger male watching you, a broad smile on his face and the love for you that he always had in his eyes. Their eyes met after Remus felt his stare. The two men nodded at each other, a mutual understanding between them and an unspoken agreement being made. 

Nothing would ever happen to Y/N, and Remus would make sure of that. 

Or so help him.


	3. The Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has been acting strange the last few days. Could the latest full moon have anything to do with it?

You had absolutely no idea what happened, or what went wrong. Remus was just acting…different. He had been acting distant for the last half of the week, and it was driving you absolutely insane. For a moment, you almost blamed it on the post-full-moon effects he usually experienced each month, but this was just too out of character. He never treated you in the manner he had been for the last four days.

He wasn’t being downright mean to you or anything of that nature. He hardly, if ever, got ugly with you. No, Remus was just simply ignoring you, which honestly, you thought hurt more than anything he could ever do or say. 

He would answer all of your questions with small nods or grunts, and eye contact was practically nonexistent. He would hardly touch his food at dinner. He would hardly touch you for that matter. Thinking about it, he had maybe given you one kiss in the last four days. It was completely unlike him. Ever since your engagement, it had been nearly impossible for him to keep his hands off of you. And now, just nothing. But the worst had to be when you woke up this past morning, and had found him asleep on the couch instead of in bed beside you, where he had been the previous night. That was what finally made you break. 

You didn’t bother waking him, or cooking him breakfast like you usually loved to do, before you quietly slid out the door in a pair of jeans and an old hoodie. You were angry, and you cursed under your breath as tears sprang to your eyes. 

What had changed? What did you do to make Remus act in such a way? 

The cold winds bit at your cheeks as you walked down the deserted street. It was only a little past eight in the morning, and most shops in your quant little town didn’t open for another hour. There was only one place you could think to go, and thankfully, it was within walking distance. 

You found yourself standing on the Potter’s porch within minutes. You knew that at least one of them would be awake with little Harry, and even if by some miracle they had managed to sleep in, you knew you would still be welcomed no matter. 

You didn’t bother to knock - you never did. Upon hearing the front door open, James wandered into the small front hallway, his hand behind his back, wrapped around the wand in his pocket just in case. He smiled wide when he saw you standing in front of him, but it quickly morphed into a frown once he took notice of your pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. 

“Y/N, what’s up?” he asked you gently, moving forward to place a comforting hand on your shoulder.

You shook your head, avoiding his eyes as you tried to keep your breathing even. “Remus is acting like a complete and utter git.”

James nodded and gripped your shoulder tighter, guiding you into the living room to sit on the couch. Harry was playing on the floor, and you swooped down to bring him into your arms before taking your seat. You couldn’t help but smile as he giggled, instantly recognizing your face and grabbing at your hair. James smiled as well, leaning back into a cushion.

“Now, why exactly is Remus acting like a git?”

Sighing, you bounced Harry on your leg while turning your attention to your friend. “He’s just, he’s acting so distant towards me and I don’t understand why. I mean, we’re getting married soon and my fiancé can hardly even look at me at the moment.”

James nodded, his lips in a tight frown. “I don’t suppose you’ve tried talking to him about it?”

“No,” you admitted, looking down in slight embarrassment. 

“You know what they say Y/N, communication is-”

“Communication is the most important part of a relationship,” you finished for him, “I know.”

“So, why don’t you go and talk to him? See what’s got him in such a foul mood?”

“Can I just stay here for a little while longer? I’m not ready to go home just yet.”

“Of course, you know you’re always welcome here kiddo.” 

You rolled your eyes at the nickname, but a playful smile adorned your pink lips. “May I remind you, I’m only a few months younger than you, you ass.”

“You’re still the youngest,” he simply shrugged, rising from the couch and taking a few steps backwards towards the kitchen. “Now. Tea?”

It was half past eleven, and you were still sitting on the Potter’s couch. Lily had joined you, James, and Harry around ten, and the four of you were currently watching an old muggle movie from your’s and Lily’s childhoods. James was completely engrossed in the film.

Your viewing was cute short however by a frantic knock on the front door. James hoped up immediately, reaching for his wand before walking into the hallway. The door had opened before he had the chance to get it himself, and a familiar panicked voice met your ears.

“James, she left. I can’t find her. There’s no note - she always leaves a note. Her parents haven’t heard from her, she’s-” Remus had wandered into the room in the middle of his rant, his fingers tugging on his hair in agitation. However, he stopped when he found you leaning back into a couch cushion, safe and unharmed. 

His features relaxed and he sighed in relief, but only for a moment before you saw the anger flash behind his eyes. James nodded towards Lily, signaling for her to give the two of you a moment of privacy. She picked Harry up and the Potter family made their way upstairs, leaving you alone with Remus.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “Y/N. You scared me to death.”

“I didn’t realize I had to get your permission in order to visit our friends.”

“You don’t. But Merlin, telling me you were leaving would have been considerate. I woke up and you were just - you were gone and I was scared.”

“Remus, I’m fine. I understand that there’s a war and I need to be careful, I’m not stup-”

“This isn’t about the war, Y/N!”

“Then what is it about?!” you shouted, standing from the couch and throwing your hands up in your exasperation. 

Remus didn’t say anything, instead choosing to stare at the carpet. You watched him swallow the lump in his throat, and you wanted nothing more than to cross the room and pull him into your arms. But, you stood your ground, not wanting to give in so easy.

“I was scared that you finally came to your senses.”

You slowly furrowed your eyebrows, lowering your arms as you stared at the man in front of you. The man that you loved unconditionally, without a doubt, and although you were madder than hell with him at the moment, you couldn’t help but feel terrible at the heartbroken expression on his face. 

“What do you mean?” you asked, folding your arms across your chest.

“Y/N, you don’t deserve to be stuck with me. I mean, come on. I’ve treated you like shit these last few days.”

“Yes, you have,” you agreed. “And why is that?”

“Because - because you need someone better than me. You deserve someone better than me.”

“Remus-”

“No, let me finish. You deserve someone who can spoil you, who has enough money to do so. You deserve someone who isn’t sick for the majority of each month, and doesn’t tire halfway through an outing. You deserve someone handsome and someone good. Someone who isn’t a mon-”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m going to have to punch you.”

Remus gave you a stern look, but didn’t continue. You approached him slowly, keeping your arms folded across your chest. You stopped when your forearms met his abdomen, and you looked up into his breathtaking green eyes. You wanted to hold him more than anything, but still, you refrained. 

“Remus Lupin. I don’t want anyone but you. I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to tell you that before you’ll believe me, but I’ll continue telling you until the day I die. You are enough. You spoil me with your affection, when you’re not acting like an ass, and I wouldn’t care if you only had a galleon to your name. I would rather spend my day with you, curled up in our bed under all of our blankets, than doing anything else. You are the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on, and you are without a doubt the kindest, most thoughtful person in the entire world. You are more than enough for me Remus, and I want to spend my life with you.”

Remus stared into your eyes, tears threatening to spill over his own. You swallowed hard, shaking your head ever so slightly at the broken man you loved and adored with your entire being.

“But you have to want to spend your life with me as well, and I’m not sure that you want that as much as me.”

A panicked expression immediately fell across Remus’ face, and he opened his mouth to protest, but you cut him off once more.

“You want me, I know you do. But you don’t want to marry me because you’re scared. You’re scared that you’re going to hurt me, and you’re scared that I’m going to come to some crazy realization that I need someone better than you. Remus, there is no one better than you. I only need you. And I can’t marry you until you understand that.”

You took a step away, a single tear rolling down your cheek just as one fell down his own. Without another word, you looked to the ground and stepped around your fiancé, shuffling to the door. 

He didn’t follow.


End file.
